1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radiation detector, a radiation detection apparatus, and an X-ray analyzer, which employ a semiconductor radiation sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
In some radiation detectors detecting radiation such as X-ray, a semiconductor radiation sensor such as an SDD (Silicon Drift Detector) is employed so as to detect radiation. In some cases, such a semiconductor radiation sensor is used in a cooled state for the purpose of increasing the detection sensitivity. For example, a Peltier device is employed for cooling. In a radiation detector employing a Peltier device is, the hot side of the Peltier device is joined to a metal stem serving as a base. Then, a circuit board on which the semiconductor radiation sensor is mounted is joined to the cold side of the Peltier device. Further, the entirety is sealed by a metal cover and constructed in the form of a package. The inside of the package is depressurized or alternatively filled with inert gas. The radiation detector has a plurality of lead pins used for inputting and outputting signals. Then, the tips of the individual lead pins are connected to the circuit board by wire bonding. A radiation detector having such a configuration is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-138393.